Entering subject lines into emails can be an undesirable and tedious task, particularly when one is pressed for time. Often, composers of emails may leave out subject lines entirely or compose subject lines that fail to capture the essence of the email and/or fail to capture the attention of the recipient of the email. Subject lines are generally more effective when they are crisp and clear so that they garner attention from the reader.
Known processes of auto-generating subject lines from the contents of an email exist only in a very specific form. For example, known methods generate subject lines based on fields that are filled in by a user according to various criteria, including the content of messages. There are no known systems for automatic generation of email subject lines based on the content of emails, which also take into consideration the characteristics of a recipient to catch the attention of potential readers of the emails.
Accordingly, there is a need for systems and methods for automatic generation of useful and personalized subject lines for emails without requiring a user to fill out specific forms and fields.